Personal computer systems were first used as stand-alone computing units. However, the use of personal computers in computer networks has increased dramatically. Computer networks permit multiple users to share the computer hardware and software of the computer network. Computer networks also permit users to share data and information across the network. As such, it is not necessary for the required hardware, software, and data to be installed or stored on the personal computer system of each user of the computer network.
Although the architecture of computer networks varies, a computer network may include at least one dedicated file server, a number of client computers, and a number of shared peripherals. The software of each network device in the computer network, whether a server, printer, or personal computer, must be configured in order to function properly in the network. As an example, although a server will include local software for certain operational purposes, the server must be internally configured and other additional software must be downloaded to the server to permit the server to function for its intended purpose in the computer network. Server configuration in a computer network is often a tedious process that requires the assistance of one or more highly trained network administrators. The difficulty of configuring a server is often enhanced by the absence, in some servers, of a graphical user interface for configuration.
According to one method of configuring the software of a server, a connection between the appliance and a host computer is established. Typically, this is done by connecting a null-modem cable between an RS-232 serial port on the network device and an RS-232 serial port on a host computer. Once a physical or hardware connection is established between the host computer and the network device, a terminal emulator software program is initiated on the host computer. The emulation program permits the host computer to communicate with the network device to be configured. Using a terminal emulation program in this manner as a means for configuring a network device is tedious and complex. Even to enable the most basic networking functions in the network device, the network administrator must often edit lengthy configuration files and issue arcane system commands using a primitive, text-only, command-line interface.
While the foregoing method of network device configuration is common to administrators of Unix systems, administrators of WINDOWS-based networking software are often accustomed to configuration utilities implemented according to the WINDOWS graphical user interface. When confronted with the configuration of a device in an unfamiliar command line environment, an administrator may make mistakes, resulting in improperly or incompletely configured devices and technical service calls to network device manufacturers. Because configuration errors are often routine in such a configuration environment, system administrators must often run error identification and correction routines to locate and correct configuration errors. Errors made during the configuration process may also result in difficult-to-diagnose system problems. The manual entry of command line instructions often requires a complicated series of keystrokes for each command. An error in the command may result in a computing device that operates inefficiently, generates occasional error messages while in operation, or simply fails to function.
In comparison with the difficulties faced by Unix and other command-line interface administrators, relatively inexperienced network administrators may have more familiarity and more success in working with and configuring network devices that operate according to a WINDOWS-based operating system. WINDOWS-based operating systems include a graphical user interface and intuitive configuration modules, or wizards. As compared to the configuration in a command line environment, the configuration of a server in a WINDOWS environment may seem easier and more intuitive, especially for those network administrators who are accustomed to working with a graphical user interface.